


The Little Deaths

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Necrophilia, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Prompto kind of liked his eyes open — to see Iggy’s dull, blank eyes gaze up at the ceiling or down into the mattress or whichever direction his head was being held in — but Noct preferred them closed, and Noct always got priority with Ignis, even when Ignis wasn’t there to enforce it. Which was fine. Prompto just appreciated that he got to be here in the first place, stroking his dick as he touched Ignis’ lifeless body, all soft and pliant and helpless between them.He guessed closing Ignis’ eyes was also good. Laying him to rest before they fucked him and all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And all my thanks to [Gooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry), my beta <3 any concrit is very welcome.

The poison they got was strong enough to take out a fully grown coeurl, if administered properly, or so the box claimed. Encounters with coeurls never really went the way the poison manufacturers seemed to think they did, so none of them couldn’t say personally. Prompto definitely couldn’t. Gladio had bought the poison. Ignis trusted him, and that was enough for Prompto.

They weren’t in the field now, out where the coeurls were; now they were on the bed, in the Zzz Motel, and Ignis held Noct’s eye and Prompto’s hands as Gladio administered the poison via syringe. Injection meant considerably reduced risks of vomiting, though that was more because Ignis detested vomiting than because of any loss of efficiency. It also meant a quicker death than what might take all night and leave them no time for anything in the morning.

It still took some time. Gladio cleaned away the poison and placed phoenix down and Ignis’ glasses on the side table. Ignis adjusted himself as he lay in Prompto’s lap, shifting as the first twinges of the poison made themselves known in his system. If it hurt he didn’t let it show on his face. Then again, he was dying, so it probably did hurt. Probably hurt like fuck.

Running his hands up and down Ignis' arms like he was trying to soothe him, Prompto could feel adrenaline pump through him, setting him on edge, making everything just that much more real and bright and loud. Ignis’s ass rubbed against his crotch as he shifted and Prompto’s dick, already half-mast, twitched half in interest and half in frightened guilt.

The poison would stop Ignis' heart. It’d do a load of other things too, if it had the time, but if they’d got it right it should just go straight to work on his heart. Then they had several hours — Noct said they really had more like 24 hours, but no one was going to risk that — to administer the phoenix down.

Ignis’ back arched, shoulders pushing back into Prompto’s chest, his breath catching.

‘Hey,’ Gladio said, kneeling on the foot of the bed and leaning up to stroke Ignis’ thigh. ‘Relax. We got you.’

That was a super cheesy way to put it, or at least it was in Prompto’s opinion, but something in it reached Ignis. He slumped down against Prompto and turned his head as Noct tilted his chin up and kissed him. And yeah, that was the other reason they used a syringe.

Prompto could feel the muscles of Ignis’ back tense up, relax then tense up again, and held him tighter. His arms looped around Ignis’ stomach, holding his wrists in a firm grip, and he shifted so he was pinning Ignis’ arms as well. Just because. Ignis didn’t usually struggle enough for it to be a necessity, but there was something nice about holding him tight as he twitched and trembled in his arms.

Noct kept kissing him as Gladio worked on pulling down his pants and underwear, shoving them off the side of the bed. Even with Noct’s mouth on his Ignis would normally have something to say about that, but now he just opened up to Noct, eyes closed, almost but not quite struggling in Prompto’s grip on him.

When Gladio dropped down on the mattress and placed his head between Ignis’ legs, Prompto felt the way Ignis’ body shuddered all the way through. His teeth were bared as Noct pulled away, kissing down his cheek and neck, unbuttoning his shirt and with his mouth chasing the inches of skin the moment it was bared.

The sound Ignis made was possibly a name, but garbled so much Prompto had no idea whose. His head pushed back into Prompto’s face, his hair getting into Prompto’s mouth, and his arms jerked and almost pulled free.

It took both of them, but Prompto and Noct managed to get Ignis’ wrists in Prompto’s grip and held down to the mattress. Noct finished unbuttoning Ignis' shirt, and when Ignis made another harsh, panting sound Prompto pressed his lips to the side of Ignis’ head and hushed him.

‘Come on, Iggy,’ he said, as he struggled to keep Ignis’ hands down. ‘Don’t fight it. Just let us look after you.’

Which — okay, it wasn’t much better than what Gladio had said, but whatever. Down the bed Gladio was making wet, sloppy sounds as he sucked Ignis’ dick. Whether or not Ignis was hard or not, Gladio loved to suck his dick. Prompto’s eyes fell on Gladio, holding Ignis’ legs down with a hand on Ignis’ knees, pinning him spread effortlessly. Ignis’ toes were curling, his heels tapping Gladio’s back. He was flaccid, Prompto saw in the moment when Gladio opened his mouth enough for Prompto to see, not hard even a little bit, dick limp on Gladio’s tongue. Then Gladio closed his mouth around Ignis and bobbed his head, and Ignis made a gasping, broken noise.

By the time Noct had actually pushed past being distracted by Ignis’ dusky nipples, his pecs, his abs, the trail of soft hair between his navel and groin, and Ignis’ shirt was fully unbuttoned, Ignis was weak enough that Prompto felt it safe enough he could let go of his wrists to tug his shirt off properly. Ignis was making soft noises with each shuddering, rasping breath, struggling, wheezing with his mouth open. He scrabbled at Noct’s head, clumsy, and Prompto caught his hands and laced their fingers together.

‘Dude,’ he said, and leant down to press his lips to Ignis’ bare shoulder. Ignis’ skin was cold, sheened with sweat. ‘It’s fine, we got this. Just let it happen.’

It seemed to be affecting Ignis’ lungs more than his heart, if his helpless panting was any indication. When Prompto turned his head so he could try to kiss him Ignis’ body jerked up through the hips, back arching. He lifted from Prompto’s body, everywhere except at the shoulders, knocking into Noct and Gladio until Noct put his hands on Ignis’ hips and pushed him back down again.

‘Specs,’ Noct said, ‘calm down.’

Ignis’ stomach was trembling hard when Prompto put their linked hands on it. His ass ground against Prompto’s dick, still trapped in his tight jeans, though he didn’t seem aware of it; Prompto’s hips rocked as he rubbed up against him. The fact that he was literally getting off on grinding against his dying boyfriend only made the guilty pleasure hotter, harder, better and better, sweeping him up in it. He wished he were as naked as Ignis. Maybe next time they’d all start naked and have Ignis die with Prompto’s dick fucking into his ass.

Prompto groaned at the thought and bit down on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis didn’t respond. His back moved in tight, rocking waves, his breathing turned thread-bare. He kept making noises, strangled whimpers on the last scraps of each wheezing breath, and it went straight to Prompto’s dick. He wanted to turn Ignis over so he was making that strangled sound right onto Prompto’s dick, drooling and choking on Prompto’s dick in his throat while the poison choked him from inside.

Then Ignis tensed up, more than before, and went limp. Prompto held him for a few minutes more, just to be sure, while Noct moved back up to kiss his lax mouth and Gladio kept sucking his dick.

Inside his jeans, Prompto’s dick throbbed. ‘Alright,’ he said, and rolled Ignis’ limp body off himself with one hand and went to unzip his pants with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

They had about four hours until rigor mortis started, which was when things started to get hard, no pun intended. And Ignis was pure muscle so it was bad when it happened. Livor mortis would set in earlier, but that was less problematic, especially since Ignis’ body would be getting moved around a lot, and it was just kinda gross rather than cock-blocking. He’d be getting cold, algor mortis, a few degrees of core temperature drop within the next couple of hours, which would be noticeable when they fucked him. Dicks were sensitive that way, turned out. Pallor mortis would happen soonest but Ignis was so pale right now anyway it probably wouldn’t show too much.

Prompto hadn’t known all these things before. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would, he’d have maybe thought it was weird but something to do with Crownguard training or something. Not… this.

He was glad they’d included him, not least because now he was included, he could see how fucking hot it was.

Ignis was a dead weight when… well, dead. His limbs flopped around, limp and lax, in a sloppy way he’d never find acceptable in life. Right now, just after death, it was almost like he was just unconscious or something. His skin was slick with sweat, cold, but he’d been like that before he’d died. Prompto skimmed his hand over Ignis’ chest, rolling his nipples under the pads of his fingers in a way that he knew turned Ignis on in life. With his other hand he stroked himself, loving the way he was so hot and Ignis so cold, himself jumping to attention in his hand and Ignis only moving because he was getting jostled by Gladio, whose lips and chin were wet, slick with saliva.

The phoenix down would heal any damage, which meant that they didn’t need to be particularly careful. Noct, lying pressed up close to his body, kissed the side of his mouth and closed his glassy, unfocused eyes.

Prompto kind of liked them open — to see Iggy’s dull, blank eyes gaze up at the ceiling or down into the mattress or whichever direction his head was being held in — but Noct preferred them closed, and Noct always got priority with Ignis, even when Ignis wasn’t there to enforce it. Which was fine. Prompto just appreciated that he got to be here in the first place, stroking his dick as he touched Ignis’ lifeless body, all soft and pliant and helpless between them.

He guessed closing Ignis’ eyes was also good. Laying him to rest before they fucked him and all.

And they fucked him — on his back, Noct in his ass while Prompto held his head in both hands and shoved his dick down Ignis’ unresisting throat, thrusting hard. The only thing he had to be careful about was to not catch himself on Ignis’ teeth, but with Ignis’ mouth lolling wide open, that was pretty easy. He squirted some lube in with his dick too, because with all the thrusting it was getting kind of dry in there, and also that way Ignis would be able to taste it as well as the come when he woke. All slick and wet all over his mouth.

Which was — yeah it was hot, thinking about all the stuff they could do to him while he couldn’t protest, let alone defend himself. It made that lubed up tightness of Ignis’ throat even better to fuck into, both seeing and feeling how it opened up for the blunt head of his dick, nothing in there left to resist. His throat distended for Prompto’s dick; Prompto’s balls rubbing up against his face. And he lay there and took it, body rocking, back arching.

He took Noct’s dick too, legs splayed out and knees on the mattress where Noct pinned them down. While he’d cleaned himself beforehand he hadn’t prepped himself, but that didn’t matter when they had lube and his body as pliant as it’d ever be. Noct came quick, hammering into Ignis’ body and making him jolt and judder with his short, hard thrusts. When Noct finished deep inside him he panted as he withdrew, and flopped over as Gladio took his place between Ignis’ legs. Instead of pinning Ignis by the knees he lifted him bodily up at the hips, and shoved into him.

Prompto closed his eyes after seeing Gladio’s dick slide into Ignis, how effortless it was, how there wasn’t anything in Ignis to resist or push back against Gladio’s fat dick. He held that image in his brain as he came down Ignis’ throat and all over his tongue, and he withdrew and wiped his dick head over Ignis’ cold lips.

Even though he was done, dick softened and bliss curling its way through his body like a warm housecat, he resisted the urge to pull a Noct and lie back down. Instead he tugged Ignis’ head onto his lap to just rest there, and he combed his fingers through Ignis’ hair. It was stiff with gel at the front, and Prompto rubbed at it to loosen its shape and make it flop down over Ignis’ forehead in the way he disliked. The top of his head was bumping into Prompto’s stomach in time with Gladio’s thrusts; his cheek rubbed against Prompto’s dick. Prompto gripped his hair in his fist and lifted his head to keep it off his over-sensitive skin, moving his legs together to protect himself.

Ignis would be getting cold now, even though the room was pretty warm. His lips were blue-tinged in a way Prompto had thought was always exaggerated in the movies, his skin yellowed, pasty white. He ran his hand over Ignis’ face, petting him roughly, not caring when his fingertips were jabbed into him from Gladio still pumping away, breathing hard around his groans of appreciation. Ignis was probably noticeably cool around Gladio’s dick. Prompto shoved his fingers into Ignis’ mouth, but it was hard to say when his fingers weren’t core temperature anyway.

Beside them Noct made a sleepy, pleased noise, and reached out to run his hand over Ignis’ belly and chest. His fingers traced over Ignis’ nipples, lazy, holding still and letting Gladio thrusting at Ignis do all the moving for him. Prompto wondered what they felt like — cold, sure, but peaky? Hard or not? Was he still damp with sweat or had it dried off by now?

He put out a hand to answer his questions, in the spirit of inquiry and all, and found him soft and cool, spongy-damp in a slightly gross way that didn’t negate at all from how hot everything else made him. The grossness was part of the hotness; the grossness made the hotness hotter, and Prompto was pretty sure this was the least of all the things that he’d have noped out of three years ago, but now?  _ Damn. _

Gladio pulled out and came all over Ignis’ thighs and hole, come only a couple of shades paler than his skin. ‘Fuck,’ he said, like they did in porn only better, and hefted Ignis onto his side to slap his ass hard.

Wriggling out from under Ignis’ head and shoulders, Prompto leant down to kiss Noct real quick. Noct caught him in a sort of headlock, keeping him there while he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, and fine, wasn’t like Prompto was complaining. But he did have things he needed to be doing, so he tugged himself away and reached into the armiger to grab his camera.

Gladio’s slap hadn’t reddened Ignis’ ass, since obviously he was dead, there wasn't any blood moving, why would he bruise? If anything it had made it more pale, driving out all the blood from the flesh there. But the come all over his skin was still there, if smeared all over, and Prompto’s camera could definitely pick that up.

He made sure to snap a couple of close-ups, and also some a bit further back where you could see Ignis’ face. He wouldn’t necessarily show Ignis the pictures. He probably wouldn’t even do much with them himself, because somehow there was a real, deal-breaking difference between a photo of your dead boyfriend and your boyfriend’s dead body in person, as it were. Prompto couldn’t say what it was, except that dicks were weird. But right now his dick really, really liked the idea of taking photos. Especially when he could do what he wanted to pose Ignis in the most revealing ways possible.

‘Gladio,’ he said, sitting back on his heels. ‘Move him onto his front for me?’

Noct huffed a laugh as Gladio snorted, saying, ‘Lazy,’ but he did it anyway.

‘Nah dude, I’m just weak,’ Prompto said as he shoved pillows under Ignis’ hips and pulled his leg so they were splayed wide, and took a couple more quick photos. They weren’t the best and that bothered the photographer in him, but he was impatient and that won out: he wanted to touch, be in front of the viewfinder rather than behind, rub his hardening dick against something — in something.

The camera went on the bedside table where Ignis would definitely see it when he woke, and Prompto took up position between Ignis’ ass. He gave himself a few strokes, but Ignis was wide open and so fucking easy to slide into, so it didn’t matter that he wasn’t completely hard, and then he was inside Ignis and the not being completely hard problem stopped being a problem.

He braced himself on Ignis’ shoulders, which were pretty cold, loose; he could feel the bones shift under his palms. Inside, Ignis was getting chilly too, and the added squirt of lube only made him more so. Beside him Noct and Gladio were sitting, Noct half curled up against Gladio’s side and jerking him off. Gladio’s head was back, face to the ceiling, breathing hard and murmuring filthy encouragement. Noct looked like he was concentrating on getting the come on Ignis’ face when Gladio did blow his load.

The sound of his skin on Ignis’, and Noct jerking off Gladio, and all their strained breathing except Ignis’ — radio silence from Ignis, no movement, no sign of discomfort or enjoyment or anything — echoed around in Prompto’s ears and fed the arousal tightening like a spring in his belly. He was sensitive from last time, and Ignis’ ass was perfect, and Ignis was helpless to stop him fucking it however he wanted.

He came hard, head ringing, fingers tightening on Ignis’ shoulders til they ached and buzzed with pins and needles, only barely managing to pull out half-way through and get at least some jizz on Ignis’ ass and balls. It was hard to aim; he was gasping, moaning in a way he registered as pretty embarrassing, except for how fucking amazing he felt, warm and tingly and relaxed. He opened his eyes at just the right time to watch Gladio come all over Ignis’ lifeless face. It got on his closed eyes, in his eyebrows and eyelashes, and over his open lips. Some got on his tongue and teeth, too.

‘Score,’ Noct said, lazy and pleased with himself, and Prompto laughed and rolled over to grab him around the waist and kiss him, sloppy and uncoordinated. Maybe it was just the orgasm speaking, but he could feel his heart swell like a water balloon, Noct wriggling and laughing beneath him and Gladio grabbing the both of them to pin them down and poke them both in the sides where Prompto definitely wasn’t ticklish, he was just sensitive, okay.

It was fun, breathlessly so, but they were still missing another person. Metaphorically or something, anyway, given his body literally right there on the bed with them. While Prompto made his way to the other side of the bed to flop down, pinning Ignis’ arm beneath his shoulders, wriggling to get comfortable, Noct rolled over onto Ignis’ other side. Gladio broke the phoenix down over him and slumped down by Noct’s side with a satisfied sound as Ignis struggled his way back to life.

‘Welcome back, Iggy,’ Prompto said, as Ignis’ breathing calmed a little. Already his hand that had been icy cold was warming back up again, fingers no longer little icicles under Prompto’s back.

There was no way Ignis couldn’t feel all of everything they’d done on him. The phoenix down would’ve healed him, sure, but there was the prickle of dried come on his skin and hair it wouldn’t have removed. Lube and come dripping out of his ass and coating the inside of his mouth. The sight of the camera sitting on the bedside table. The pillow propping his hips up and the messy sheets. Ignis’ hair all over his forehead he couldn’t push back. Probably it smelt like sex too.

‘Not going to say anything, Specs?’ Noct said, smug in the way that’d probably make Prompto want to shove him if he didn’t adore him so much.

‘Your — highness,’ Ignis said, voice rough, clearing his throat in between the two words. But he didn’t say anything more, and apparently Noct was satisfied with that.

Prompto was satisfied, too. He could see Ignis’ cheeks flush and feel him try to shift his hips, so he flung a leg out to stop him moving too much. He almost wanted to press his fingers to Ignis’ ass, poke and prod his hole and comment on what he found dripping out of him, but he was tired and happy and just knowing that Ignis could feel it, and Ignis knew that everyone else knew it was there, was enough. No need to rub it in any further.

Gladio reached up to turn out the light. ‘Night,’ he said, and the mattress shifted as he stretched and got comfortable, covering the four of them with the blanket.

‘Good night, sleep well,’ Prompto said, and reached up to brush Ignis’ hair out of his face for him.

‘Good night,’ Ignis said, softer, throat less rough this time, and Prompto smiled as he closed his eyes, heart beating hard with fondness.


End file.
